Momentos
by Hakaze
Summary: /One-shot/ La primera vez que la vio fue mágica. Su carita redonda, sus pestañas oscuras y sus ojos negros mirándolo con fijeza, siendo apenas una pequeña bebé. Y ahora, con veinte años, se había convertido en aquella mujer que amaba.


**Momentos. **

**One shot.**

* * *

Pan abrió los ojos con delicadeza y se topó instantáneamente con el cielo de un fuerte color turquesa, mientras fruncía el ceño por la repentina claridad. Sin embargo, lo siguiente que observó al entornar un poco más sus ojos fue a aquél hombre de cabellos lilas que le sonreía sinceramente.

—Despertaste —dijo él con un tinte de alegría.

Al siguiente momento Pan notó que se encontraba recostada sobre una superficie cómoda, sobre sus muslos, y al atar todos los cabos sueltos, resolvió que había caído dormida mientras hablaban de cosas sin importancia sentados en aquél banco de un parque cercano.

— ¿Dormí mucho? —preguntó, incorporándose con lentitud. Bostezó perezosamente, achinando los ojos. Trunks negó con ligereza y tomó cada detalle de su expresión.

—Para nada —dijo —, no más de media hora.

— ¿Por qué no me despertaste? —cuestionó, con voz aterciopelada. Volvió a recostarse sobre las piernas de su novio y clavó sus ojos negros en el rostro de él, en sus ojos azules.

—Tenías una expresión angelical, sabes, una que no tienes muy a menudo —bromeó. Ella le golpeó en el estómago con puño cerrado y él soltó un _'Auch' _fingido. —Verte dormir así me recordó a la primera vez que te vi —mencionó él, con tono risueño. Pan, que había cerrado los ojos otra vez haciéndose la ofendida por la ofensa anterior, lo miró con uno solo de sus ojos, interrogante.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cuándo era recién nacida y tú ya tenías signos de pederasta al mirarme con esos ojos? —estiró la mano para tomarle del rostro y apretarle graciosamente los cachetes. Trunks se dejó hacer, con expresión sarcástica por su comentario irónicamente formado. Cuando ella volvió a su posición anterior, con los ojos cerrados, soltó un suspiro.

—Que graciosa.

—Pero así me quieres —replicó.

—Así te amo —corrigió Trunks, inclinándose para darle un pequeño beso en los labios. Pan sonrió ante la muestra de cariño. Esos momentos de paz, cuando ninguno estaba con ganas de hacer nada y permanecían extrañamente calmados, eran aquellos en los que ella se esforzaba por recordar _para siempre_.

Pasaron unos segundos y las cuatro de la tarde se aproximaban. Justo cuando Trunks pensó que Pan había vuelto a caer dormida y estaba punto de quitarle el cabello del rostro para verla mejor, ella abrió los ojos y volvió a clavarlos en los suyos, un par negro y otro par azul.

— Oye, ¿no piensas contarme cómo fue la primera vez que me viste?

—Querrás decir, que _'nos'_ vimos.

—Yo no recuerdo haberlo hecho, así que anda, suéltalo —insistió, removiéndose un poco hasta encontrar un punto en el que esté conforme.

Trunks se pasó una mano por su cabello, y aspirando una gran bocanada de aire, procedió a iniciar la historia de cómo evolucionó su relación.

.

.

Para él, todo había pasado más que rápido. Más que nada, por que compartían un lazo tan fuerte desde que ella llegó al mundo. O incluso antes, pues él nunca había sentido tal sensación al observar a alguien de su misma raza.

Cuando la vio por primera vez acababa de cumplir 13 años. Corría el años 779 y esa tarde, su madre prácticamente le había desconectado la consola de videojuegos para obligarle a vestirse adecuadamente para visitar a Gohan, a Videl y a la niña recién nacida.

Trunks aceptó a regañadientes y con una expresión malhumorada, sin pronunciar queja alguna –o su madre aplicaría otras técnicas que definitivamente no le convenían-, se resignó a sentarse en uno de los asientos traseros del auto y cruzarse brazos hasta que él y su familia llegaron a su destino.

Su madre llevaba en brazos a su hermana, que apenas tenía unos seis meses y ya le resultaba ser muy insoportable. Y ahora, prácticamente, acababa de llegar al mundo una prima -con quién no compartía lazos sanguíneos, pero sí una gran amistad familiar, que seguramente sería igual.

Trunks recuerda perfectamente ese día por que fue la primera vez que cruzó sus ojos con aquella mirada azabache, inocente.

El señor Goku les había abierto la puerta con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro. Trunks pudo notar que ésta era diferente a las demás, que esta estaba plenamente llena de alegría y que no era la que usualmente tenía plasmada en su rostro.

Cuando entraron, pudieron oír la voz de Chichi desde la cocina y, conducidos por Goku que mantenía esa sincera sonrisa, subieron las escaleras de la casa que pertenecía ahora a la nueva familia formada por Gohan, Videl y _Pan_.

Una vez en la habitación, Gohan les recibió con una gran sonrisa, similar a la de su padre. Videl estaba sentada en la cama, con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos que se removía ligeramente. Trunks notó que allí también estaba Goten, a quién saludó con un choque de palmas. De pronto se le cruzó la idea de escapar de allí con la excusa de entrenar un rato con Goten, pero si bien le planteó la idea a su madre, ésta le negó aquello –para disgusto de su padre, que pronunció un 'hmp' y no emitió palabra alguna- y él tuvo que resignarse a realizar esa visita.

Podía dejar, pro esta vez, sus asuntos para más tarde.

La primera en cargar a Pan fue Bulma, que le entregó a Vegeta su hija, y con una mirada risueña, tocó la mejilla de la recién nacida, mientras le susurraba lo hermosa que era. Trunks oyó cómo Chichi llamaba a Goten escaleras abajo y se frustró al notar que quedaba allí, en medio de todos los adultos. Si bien ya contaba con trece años, nunca había sido muy comunicativo más allá que en los entrenamientos y batallas.

Fue entonces, cuando Bulma se giró hacia él y le sonrió con calidez. Supo lo que se venía cuando se acercó, con una sonrisa sugerente en sus labios.

— ¿Quieres cargarla?

No podía decir que no, puesto que todos los ojos estaban puestos en él. Asintió ligeramente, comenzando a sentir que sus manos sudaban en frío. No entendía por qué, pues no debía ser muy distinto a las veces que sujetó en brazos a su hermana, ¿verdad? Verdad.

Aún cuando la tenía contra su pecho, no se había atrevido a mirarla al rostro. No aún. Primero notó su calidez y perfume que emanaba, tan reconfortante y placentero. Le daban ganas de protegerla, de tenerla con él para siempre. Y, oh, ¿qué era ese sentimiento que acababa de nacer? En ese momento no le dio mucha importancia, sino hasta que la miró al rostro.

Tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, los ojos grandes y redondos de un color negro profundo lo miraban con fija y curiosamente y la pelusilla oscura que funcionaba de cabello parecía ser muy suave al tacto. Trunks no podía quitarle la vista de encima, ni siquiera cuando Bulma volvió a acercarse a él.

—Es hermosa, ¿verdad, hijo? —la voz de su madre logró sacarle de su ensoñación, y al observar a su alrededor, pudo notar que todos ahora sí le miraban fijamente. Su padre fruncía el ceño, Gohan se mantenía expectante a la escena, Videl sonreía y Goku tenía una expresión de interés, junto a su sonrisa usual.

—Sí, lo es —admitió, sintiéndose cautivado por esa pequeña en tan pocos segundos.

.

.

—En resumen, mis encantos naturales te enamoraron desde el primer instante —rió Pan, divertida ante la historia que Trunks le acababa de contar. Quién hubiera dicho que ya desde pequeños tenían tal conexión.

—Si tú lo dices —respondió y se encogió de hombros ligeramente. Entre historia va e historia viene ya se habían hecho cerca de las seis y el sol de primavera comenzaba a desaparecer.

Pan se incorporó y se acomodó con las manos su cabello, y puso en su correcto lugar su camiseta.

— ¿Vamos, señor Brief? —se puso de pie y le extendió la mano en modo de invitación. En su dedo anular brillaba un diamante bajo el reflejo de la luz. Trunks sonrió.

—Claro, futura señora Brief —pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la atrajo hacia sí, le besó la frente con cariño y ambos emprendieron marcha hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Y eran de esos momentos que Pan adoraba, los cuáles la hacían inmensamente feliz.

* * *

¿Latoso? Ahm, realmente no lo sé, pero a mi me gustó el resultado y lo sencillo que quedó. Era una idea para un fic de multi capitulos, pero me dio más un one-shot o me va a pesar mucho. Quizá secuela vaya, quizá secuela venga.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
